facilitationmtlfandomcom-20200215-history
Non-Violent Communication
Non-Violent Communication Western culture is fast paced. Our language, naturally, is as well. Our shared habit of speaking while we process information often leads to patterns of communication that are disparaging to the people around us. When facing a problem and having a need, the way we express ourselves can unintentionally hurt the person best placed to help us. We communicate in terms of what is "right" and "wrong" and we express our feelings in terms of what another person "has done to us." Resulting in misunderstanding, frustration, anger, depression; or at worse, emotional or physical violence. The four steps of non-violent communication are #Observing #Feeling #Needs #Request Communication non-violente Les cultures occidentales sont axées sur la rapidité. Nos langages le sont donc également. L'habitude que nous avons de parler alors que nous traitons encore de l'information mène souvent à des pratiques communicationnelles désobligeantes pour les personnes qui nous entourent. Lorsque nous rencontrons un problème ou que nous ressentons un besoin, la façon dont nous nous exprimons peut donc involontairement blesser la personne la mieux placée pour nous aider. Nous communiquons en termes de ce qui est "bien" et ce qui est "mal" et nous exprimons nos sentiments en fonction de ce que quelqu'un d'autre "nous a fait". Il en résulte souvent de l'incompréhension, de la frustration, de la colère, un sentiment de dépression; ou, pire, de la violence émotionnelle ou physique. Les quatre étapes de la communication non-violente sont: #Observation; #Sentiment; #Besoins; #Demande. Observing Not as simple as it sounds. In our culture, seeing a situation and making a judgement within 5-10 seconds is not just common, it is often necessary. We must strive to observe calmly and without judgement. What is the disruption. Who is involved. How do they relate to each other - and how you relate to them. What is the the thing happening right now. What is the issue at hand. Observation Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça peut le paraître. Dans nos cultures, observer une situation et poser un jugement en seulement 5-10 secondes n'est pas seulement courant, mais souvent nécessaire. Nous devons nous efforcer d'observer calmement et sans jugement. Quel est le problème. Qui est impliqué. Comment les personnes sont liées entre elles - et quels liens avez-vous avec elles. Quelle est la chose qui arrive en ce moment. Quel en est l'enjeu. Feeling Using our observations, we must search our own feelings first, then search for the feelings of those around us. Am I frustrated? Tired? Annoyed? Curious? Angry? Confused? We identify with what the other person is feeling. Remember when we felt that before, bring up that feeling inside of ourselves. Sentiment À l'aide de nos observations, nous devons d'abord rechercher nos propres sentiments, et ensuite ceux des gens autour de nous. Suis-je frustré-e? Fatigué-e? Dérangé-e? Curieuse ou curieux? Embarrassé-e? Nous nous reconnaissons dans le sentiment de l'autre personne. Nous nous rappelons la dernière fois que nous avons ressenti la même chose qu'elle, et nous ravivons ce sentiment à l'intérieur de nous. Needs We determine our needs based on observation and feeling. Further, we determine the needs of those around us. What action needs to take place. What needs to be said. Needs have a special meaning in NVC: they are common to all people and not tied to any particular circumstance or strategy for fulfilling them. So, wanting to go to a movie with someone is not a need and a desire to spend time with a specific person is not a need. The need in that case might be companionship. You can meet your need for companionship in many ways, not just with that specific person and not just by going to a movie. Besoins Nous déterminons nos besoins à partir de nos observations et de nos sentiments. Ensuite, nous déterminons les besoins des gens autour de nous. Quelle action doit être mise en branle? Qu'est-ce qui doit être dit? Les besoins ont une signification particulière en comminucation non-violente: ils sont communs à tout le monde et il n'y a pas de circonstance ou de stratégie particulière pour les combler. Par exemple, désirer aller au cinéma avec quelqu'un n'est pas un besoin, tout comme désirer passer du temps avec une personne en particulier n'est pas un besoin non plus. Le besoin dans ces deux cas serait plutôt l'amitié. On peut combler son besoin d'amitié de plusieurs façons, pas seulement avec cette personne en particulier et pas seulement en allant au cinéma. Request When formulating the request state the first three steps, often one does not need to go beyond the first or second or third step - this expression will be sufficient to express your request. If needed, ask clearly and specifically for what you want right now, rather than hinting or stating only what you don't want. For the request to really be a request—and not a demand—allow the other person to say no or propose an alternative. You take responsibility for getting your own needs met, and you let them take responsibility for theirs. Examples: #State the observation: "It's 2am and you are playing djembe outside my tent." #State the feeling: "I see your dog running around without a leash and barking (observation). I'm scared." #State the need: "I see you looking away while I'm talking, and you've been speaking so quietly, I can't hear you (observation). I'm feeling uncomfortable (feeling) because I'm needing connection right now." #State the request: The two of us are the most interested in this point (observation). The rest of the group seems uninterested in this discussion (feeling). We must have this resolved (need). How about we break off now to discuss, or immediately after this meeting? Demande Avant de formuler notre demande, il est bien de passer par les trois premières étapes, car souvent il ne sera pas nécessaire d'aller au-delà de la première, deuxième ou troisième étape - cette seule expression aura été suffisante pour exprimer notre demande. Si nécessaire, demandons clairement et spécifiquement ce que nous voulons maintenant, au lieu d'évoquer et d'affirmer seulement ce que nous ne voulons pas. Pour que la demande soit bien une demande - et non une exigence - laissons le choix à l'autre personne de dire non ou de proposer une autre solution. Nous prenons la responsabilité de combler nos propres besoins, et nous laissons aux autres la responsabilité de combler les leurs. Exemples: #Définir l'observation: "Il est 2h du matin et tu joues du djembe juste à côté de ma tente." #Définir le sentiment: "Je vois ton chien courir sans laisse et japper (observation). J'ai peur." #Définir le besoin: "Je te vois regarder ailleurs pendant que je parle, et tu parles tellement doucement que je ne peux pas t'entendre (observation). Je me sens inconfortable (sentiment) parce que j'ai besoin d'établir une connexion avec toi en ce moment." #Définir la demande: "Nous sommes les deux personnes les plus intéressées par cette question (observation). Le reste du groupe ne semble pas intéressé par cette disussion (sentiment). Nous devons pourtant résoudre cette question (besoin). Que dirais-tu que nous ajournions dès maintenant pour en discuter, ou encore juste après la réunion?